Hanging Tree
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: (had to repost because of the lyrics thing) So based off the song The Hanging Tree from The Hunger Games. Garmadon/Misako fluff.


_They strung up a man; they say he murdered three,_

Three people were all that ever was in his life, his brother, his wife, and his son. When he fell, he betrayed them; he left them in pain after he went on the path of evil. He might has well of killed them. He decided he wanted to rule Ninjago rather than be with them, when that wasn't the entire truth. He loved his wife and son more than Ninjago, Wu just got in the way of everything as normal but there was a time when he even loved his brother.

Misako cried for hours at and little Lloyd never knew why mommy was so sad. Then he realized daddy never came back and got scared. He started crying too with her.

_A dead man called out for his love to flee,_

"We can't be together…" he kept trying to say to her. That's all he ever said be even he disobeyed his own advice. One angry outburst after another and she kept running back to him. She made him happy but he didn't want to hurt her one day in the process of helping him.

The next thing he knew they were married, and then they were going to have a baby. He silently wished he didn't bring harm to her but even he didn't know what he was capable of if he just decided to stop fighting the venom that cursed him.

He knew he was doomed to some kind of death some day, he thought he was already dead; he was just fighting a losing battle.

_I told you to run so we could both be free,_

He did anything and everything for her all his life. It hurt he was banished but it hurt knowing she wouldn't let go of him and be free of his darkness. She kept coming back and all they would do is go around and around in circles till they died. They never would be free unless she just decided to run from him and start over. It hurt knowing it would be best but it also hurt knowing she could get bit again if she stayed true to him.

_Wear a necklace made of rope side by side with me,_

He tried to be good while he was on the leash of evil and she tried to help him on her own leash that on the other side of the balance, just like their son. Fate treated them like petty dogs that made them slaves to a destiny neither asked for nor want. When one tried to break free, they would get choked of their senses and now they were separated.

_I told you to run so we could both be free,_

Yes he was back. Yes he was changed and wanted to be that way. He missed her and Lloyd more than anything in Ninjago. He couldn't count how many times he said sorry to them and his brother. But he couldn't bring himself to remain in their lives anymore after the emotional trauma they could have gone through while he wasn't there.

She would never admit to him she cried for weeks on end. He knew what was coming when after the day was coming to an end and he had spent it with her. She told him to meet her in their tree and then they went back to their temporary living quarters with others.

He stood in the old backyard with a sigh. There she was, just waiting. All she ever did was wait on him it seemed.

"I love you…" he started. "That's why you need to let us go our separate ways…" he sighed. She tilted her head. "I hurt you once… you deserve someone who'll make you happy… you walk away then… I think I'll get over things too…"

"Come on…" she seemed to ignore what he just told her without batting an eye and climbed up.

_They strung up a man; they he murdered three,_

"You may have given a blow to everyone…" she admitted, looking down at the ground. They had to be fifteen feet up if not, higher. "But I'm willing to forget it… if it means we can pick up from where we left off…" she held his hand. Their wedding bands rubbed together when she did it.

"I almost killed own brother many a time… I abandoned my son… I threatened you and who knows what I would have done if I caught you and not Nya…" he remembered on the Dark Island mere days ago when she stole his helmet and how he reacted which made him feel so much guilt it was like he was being stabbed. "I'm still that same person… and I can do it all over again".

"No… you can't because you don't want to admit it… but you've changed…" she held a hand over his heart, "You say you never cared when I know you did even when you were supposedly evil… you never wanted to fight our little boy…"

"But for a while I tried to convince myself that I did… not only did I have evil in me… but I accepted it as who I was… I could have murdered you all while that terrible Overlord possessed me after I accepted his help…" he pulled away from her abruptly. "You know that I've killed people too right…?"

"I know that… you've given the order to have Samukai raid and destroy everything they ever came across…" she looked down. "That was Lord Garmadon… the dark lord who was depressed and tried to be something he wasn't just to think he was getting what he wanted" she sighed. "I'm pretty sure the one sitting right here, wearing that wedding ring is my real husband… the one who always tried to protect me and gave me a little boy…"

He just stared at her, wondering why she would be doing this. How can she forgive someone who has done so many bad things not just to everyone, but to her? He left her, made her think he didn't want her anymore, almost like he grew bored and wanted more.

His eyes were blue, not red, his skin was normal, not pitch black or a sickly pale, his hair was gray not brown, his once young face had just lines, no dark circles from the lack of sleep he always had. He wasn't the same; that she was right about.

He would push her away and say how unworthy he was of her love but she'd still come back to him like the faithful person she was. She chose him many years ago and she chose him all over again when she had a decision to change the rest of her life for better with someone who would love her maybe even more than he did if that was even possible.

Could he do something to hurt her again? Probably; nothing was certain even after the emotional battle that had taken place that day that cleansed him of any evil toxin. Lloyd was the first one to run to him because he was his dad and he always loved and Garmadon made sure his son would know he was loved.

But Misako… the one he never saw for eight long years because he was afraid what she would say to him… she was the one who would never truly run away from him even if he tried to run from her. She sought a way to help and save her boys from death on both sides. They'd chase one another until the day they died.

That's just the way things were, taking risks just on one another's love. It was a stupid life but it was theirs.

_A dead man called out for his love to flee..._

**Okay so I am trying to repost without all of the lyrics... I guess ya know... I had everything up word for word... which, okay, I understand that... so why not have just little lines that actually matter in it? I almost was gonna put the story straight up without anything... well I just hope this is acceptable... if not, meh, I'll take it down and remove everything though it won't make a WHOLE lotta sense... I suppose I could put breaks in when it was a new verse of the song...**

**Anyways... yea... sorry if you have to see this being posted again XD But yea I think the song totally fits them ^-^ **

**~Mar**


End file.
